Where I Belonged
by Hi. ImMariaa
Summary: "Did you really think I'd come back for you?" I narrowed my eyes at him. "I don't know. They all come back. It's no surprise." He smirked. Asshole. I did the one thing I could ever do to get him back. I slapped him. Hard. R&R :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heres a summary :3 He used her for his own personal good. He never even took the chance to care for her. She was the only one who really loved him but all he did was drive her away. She couldn't bear to live in La Push anymore so she moved to New Hampshire with her friend. Now she's back, 6 years later with a surprise that might shock the whole pack... (I know it sucks)**

Chapter 1: I Hate Him For Ruining My Life

_"Life is full of surprises. Not all are good but sometimes they turn out to be the best thing you could ever ask for,"_

_Unknown_

"London, what am I going to do. This isn't going to make life easy. I mean, we graduate in two months. Do you know how bad this will be. What will my mom think? No, what will my dad think? Oh he's gonna kill me," I ranted to my bestfriend London. She's the only person who will ever know about my problems.

"Look, if it's positive you can come with me to New Hampshire. If it's negative you can still come. I love you way to much to let you go through this alone. You're my best friend in the whole world. You're going to be fine. Just breathe. Come on. There's a minute left."

_58..._

_57..._

_56..._

_55..._

"What about _him? _I hate him way to much to even look at him. How will I tell him? He doesn't even have the right to know. He would never even have the power in him to care. I need to get out of here."

"Ames, you always have a place to go. There are so many places for you to go. But you're always welcome to come with me. Which is exactly what you are doing! You're coming with me live with my grandmother! Now get ready. There's 33 seconds left."

_32..._

_31..._

_30..._

_29..._

"Calm down. You'll be okay. You don't even know if you are or not. Don't beat yourself up about it!" she yelled, trying to calm me down. How could I calm down? This is a serious thing. I'm only seventeen. I can't do this by myself!

"London, promise me you will come up with something to get me on the plane with you. I can't face my parents while in the same state as them. They will kill me just for doing it!"

"Amery Adeline Fuller! Stop rambling and calm down. You're going to be fine. Don't worry!" It's hard to _not_ worryy. This is my life for crying out loud! I can't customize it the way I want.

_10..._

_9..._

_8..._

_7..._

"London, I can't do this. I can't look. I really don't think I can."

"Aims, just one peek. It's not like you have to stare at it. Just read it, throw it away, then hyperventilate. After all of that, you're done," she reassured me. But that's the problem. I have to _look._ Something that seems so impossible I couldn't even think about doing it.

"Easier said then done." I muttered under my breathe. "Hand me it. I'm going to close my eyes and then you hand it to me."

I shut my eyes tightly, imagining my future. Being alone; away from my parents, my family. Then I felt a thin, plastic stick being handed to me. I took a deep breath, my breath shaking slightly. I slowly opened my eyes.

I stared at the little stick that sat in my hands. No, no, no. This isn't possible. It couldn't be. I blinked over and over trying to see differently. It just wouldn't change. That one word just sat there, mocking me. It was like watching a horror movie.

_Positive_

This was it. This was the moment when my world came crashing down on me. I was pregnant by Paul Woods. My life flashed before my eyes and everything went black; a result of me fainting.

**A/N: What do you think? I know I **_**should**_** be updating my other stories but this just came to me and I ahd to post it. So, I'm going to tell the truth; I don't know when I'm going to have chapter 7 posted for **_**Learned From The Best**_**. It will be up soon though :)**

PLEASE REVIEW :3

**Hugs&&Kisses 3  
>- From 'Hi. ImMariaa(:<strong>


	2. Homecoming

**A/N: OH, look an update! Well, this is a bit overdue...**

**Sorry, honestly. This is actually three different rewrites that I just finally decided I should just merge together. Yeah, then this was born :) ENJOY!**

_**BamaBelle630:**_** I'm happy you enjoyed it :) Also, I've read your story The Alpha's True Mate and I have to say I loved it and I agree with you when you say you hate Renespawn and Bellabitch :)**

_**Allways-happy:**_** Awe, I'm glad you love it! :D**

_**RANDOM COOKIE NINJA:**_** I'm glad you like it that much :) This chapter will definitely give you the answer :3**

_**VampireDiarieschick99: **_**Thank you so much. Just because you said that it made me feel so jittery inside :)**

_**Korlee:**_** Thanks for taking the time to read it :) Here's that update!**

Chapter 2: Homecoming

_What goes around comes around. Want to know why? 'Cause that bitch karma likes circles. _

My eyes fluttered open and I was met with the glare of the white light above my head. The light was giving me a massive headache. I shut my eyes quickly, turning my head away from the ceiling. I felt a warm hand rest over mine and I suddenly became nervous. The only people I knew whose skin happen to be that warm were my old friends, Jacob, Embry, and Quil; but I haven't seen them in months.

I tried to move, roll over even, but the numb feeling I had felt before was now gone, replaced by pain; a sharp pain coming mostly from my stomach. My senses started to work again and suddenly. I was aware of the two female voices, constantly calling my name or asking if I could hear them. It was the last thing I heard that caught my attention, bringing back the forgotten memories from a couple of hours before. "Amery, if you can hear me, but you don't remember, you had the baby. You have a baby daughter now. Please wake up, for her."

That voice, I recognized it but I couldn't figure out who it belonged to. I opened my eyes again, trying to ignore the light and focus on something else, like the wall or the tile floor. When I was finally able to, I scanned the room until my eyes finally adjusted and landed on my bestfriend London, her usual gleaming coffee brown eyes dim and dull, her hair pulled back away from her face and a forced smile directed towards me. She rushed over to me and looked over me cautiously. "Aimes, are you okay? You passed out after you gave birth. They asked me to name her, your daughter. They needed something to write in her records."

"What is it?" I croaked my voice straining. I tried to smile and sound enthusiastic but the pain was unbearable; I grimaced. "What did you name her?"

"Her name is Ashton; Ashton Zaria Fuller. They said she was healthy, there were no problems. Oh, Amery she's so beautiful and she looks just like you! Amery, I'm an auntie now! I can't believe it!" She squealed, jumping like a little toddler. I laughed, trying to ignore the jabbing pain in my stomach. She calmed down, sitting in the chair beside the bed, her hand still in mine. "The nurse said you can see her if you want, she'll bring Ashton to see you. Ames, she has big, bright blue eyes and curly black hair. She's so adorable!"

London picked up a thick remote; pressing some button and setting it back down next to me. She looked up at me and finished explaining Ashton to me and I just sat and listened, nodding eagerly.

"You rang?" A lady came in, pushing a cart of some sort, with a smile on her face. She was young, around 27-28 with long blonde hair and dark brown eyes. She was looking over me cautiously, obviously making sure I was fine. "Amery, I am nurse May, how do you feel?"

"Fine, just there's a really bad pain in my stomach." I answered. She carefully walked over to me, sitting me up slowly and prodding my stomach softly. I winced slightly and she nodded, picking up my chart and scribbling something down quickly. She turned back to face the baby cart, gesturing London over.

London shot up from her seat, rushing over to pick up Ashton, rocking her back and forth as she walked over to me. She smiled sweetly at her, poking her nose tenderly. She directed her gaze back to me. "Amery, meet Ashton; she's your beautiful 5 lb., 4oz daughter."

She passed her down to me and I stretched out my arms, getting shaky and nervous. Sure, I've held babies before; I've held my baby brother, my cousin, and London's baby sister, but this is different. I'm holding my own child, my own daughter.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" May asked an adoring look on her face. I nodded, smiling down at Ashton. I didn't know what to say; I was speechless. She had Paul's prominent features and my blue eyes. She was beautiful and she was all mine. I smiled, cooing to her softly.

She was perfect.

* * *

><p><em>6 years later<em>

"Ash, are you okay?" I asked, looking back at my 6 year old daughter Ashton. She smiled, nodding eagerly, and chewing on a cookie as we drove down the empty roads of La Push.

Ah, La Push. The rainy little reservation in the extra rainy state of Washington. I hated it here. Okay, I didn't hate it _here_; I hated one person who happened to exist here. He had ruined and my made my life perfect at the same time. Ugh, I hate him so much.

"Mommy, are we there _yet?"_ Ashton whined. She bounced in the seat childishly, groaning uselessly. Her hair flopped all around her, reminding me of a skirt in the wind. "Mommy!"

"Ashton, just 5 more minutes okay?" I begged. She nodded slowly, sitting still in her seat. I sighed softly, running my hand through my hair when the unforgettably familiar yellow house came into view. I smiled, feeling proud that I made it without turning back. "Ashton, we're here."

I parked in the driveway and shut off the engine, taking the key out of the ignition. I reached back, grabbing Ashton's bag and getting out of the car to help her out, placing her on my hip. I walked up slowly to the front door, sighing before knocking slowly.

The door swung open and I was met with the big brown eyes of my younger sister Sabrina. I placed Ashton down and I smiled. Sabrina jumped straight into my arms, wrapping hers around my neck and squealing in my ear. "AMERY! OH MY GOD! YOU'RE HERE! I'VE MISSED YOU!"

"I've missed you too, sweetie! Oh, sweetheart you have gotten so big!" I laughed, squeezing her lightly. She squealed again, tithing her grip around my neck, almost choking me.

"Sabs, what's up with all the yelling?" My younger brother, Brady, asked. He was a lot taller than I had remembered, a lot bigger also. I laughed. There's is no way that this is the same 13 year old boy that I had left 6 years ago. I scoffed. I let Sabrina go and I frowned up at him, hurt that he didn't even recognize me.

"You may be bigger than me, but you are still my younger brother." I snapped jokingly. He looked down at me, a smile spreading across his face.

"Mini-me, whats up?" he asked, ruffling my hair. I glared at him, reaching for Ashton's hand. I only caught air. I looked around frantically, suddenly scared and alert. I started panicking, running back to the car, checking the back and frontyards.

"Ashton? Ashton, where did you go?" She squealed from inside the house and I ran inside quickly. I sighed when I found her sitting at the kitchen table with my mother and Sabrina, another cookie in her hand. "Mom?"

My mother looked up from Ashton, her eyes blank of emotion. Her eyes glassed over and the tears streamed down her cheeks, a watery smile stretching across her face.

"Amery, honey." She cried, pulling me into a hug. I sighed, wrapping my arms around her. I hadn't felt this safe since I was seventeen. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Mom, I was scared. All the things we had planned when I was growing up; finishing school, going to college, and finding a career that I most desire. It scared me because I thought you'd never want to see me again. When I left for New Hampshire, I called Brady and begged him to tell you guys that I would be fine and that I was going to be staying with London. I promised him that I'd tell you all why I left; even dad. I guess the message never reached you guys." I cried, holding onto her for dear life. It hurts me because I never had the guts to tell the truth. It's gonna be even harder explaining to Paul that his daughter is here to see him. "Mom I've missed you so much.

"Aimes, you want to go see Emily? I can take you." Brady suggested, pulling me away from my mother and wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I nodded and told Ashton to grab her bag and come on. I kneeled down in front of her and she rushed over to me, hugging me tightly and promising me that everything will be fine. Oh, how I love my daughter.

* * *

><p>"Amery, your back!" Kim screamed, literally tackling me to the ground. She pressed a million kisses on my cheek over and over. I smiled, pushing her off of me and standing to my feet. I helped her up slowly, hugging her to me. "I've missed you! Where have you been?"<p>

"I've been taking care of Paul's daughter." I whispered in her ear. She stared at me, her eyes widened and I placed my hand over her mouth before she could scream again. I warned her quickly, "You can't say anything."

She nodded and took three deep breaths before leading me into Emily's house, Ashton on her hip. I marched my way into the kitchen, where Emily had just shooed Sam out of the kitchen. I slammed my hand on the counter; loud enough for her to hear, quiet enough that it doesn't scare her. "Emily, we need 200 blueberry muffins pronto."

She looked up at me, glaring and then squealing as soon as she noticed who I was. "AMERY!"

"EMILY!"

"AMERY!"

"OKAY, we get it! She's here, you're here; can we eat now?" Jacob begged, whining childishly. I smacked his chest, growling uselessly. He feigned fright and walked over to the fridge, pulling out a bottle of water and leaning against the counter. "AMERY! HI! How've you been, who's the squirt?"

"That happens to be my daughter, and she is not a _squirt."_ I defended, pointing my finger in his face. He choked on his water and he glanced at her, staring with his mouth agape. He looked at me, quirking an eyebrow and pointing his thumb over his shoulder. I sighed, running my hand through my hair and nodding. He scoffed, shaking his head and walking back into the living room. Emily looked at me, obviously shocked. I nodded again, solemnly, sitting in the chair across from her. I pulled Ashton into my lap, playing in her curly hair.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Emily whispered, glaring at me.

"I didn't think he had the right to know," I whispered back, "But let's talk about this another time; not here, not around her."

She mumbled a quick yes and all the boys barged into the kitchen, some of them hugging me to them. Only one of them stopped and stared at me, leaning his tall frame against the doorway and giving me his signature smirk.

Paul Woods.

* * *

><p><em>She stood in the sand, her hair whipping around her as she stared off into the water. The tears streamed down her face as she cried, the tears falling into the salty ocean water. She felt a pair of eyes staring into her back, and wiped away the tears that rained down her cheeks. A young man came up behind her, touching her forearm lightly, scared of what her reaction might be. She sighed, turning to face him slowly and burying her face in his chest. She cried into his bare chest, as he stood there, locking his arms around her protectively. She cried harder and he pulled her closer, if possible.<em>

_"I'm sorry." He whispered, running his fingers through her hair. She nodded slowly, kissing a scar on his chest, and leaning her ear against his heart, comparing it to the frantic beating of hers. She pulled away, looking into his eyes carefully. _

_"Don't ever do it again! Promise me, now, you'll never hurt me again!" she begged, holding onto him for dear life. He kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her once more. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, pressing her lips to his neck tenderly. _

_His lips met her ear and whispered ever so sweetly, "I promise. I'll never hurt you again. I love you."_

**A/N: I hoped this makes up for the extremely long wait! It really is my fault, I have no excuses, and I hope you guys can forgive me. Por favor?**

**PLEASE REVIEW :3**

**- Mariaa (:**


End file.
